This invention relates to a three dimensional linear processing machine, capable of performing three dimensional machining on a pipe or the like, such as a gas cutting machine, a plasma cutting machine and a three dimensional laser beam machine, and a method of composing and controlling machining program in the three dimensional linear processing machine.
As this kind of the three dimensional processing machine, for instance, a three dimensional laser beam machine, where the direction of a torch injecting laser beam is three dimensionally adjustable, is known. By using this three dimensional laser beam machine, cutting machining on a solid workpiece, such as a pipe, that is, three dimensional cutting machining, can be performed, adding to a plate-shaped workpiece. Three dimensional machining, for instance, cutting a pipe or punching a hole at the side portion of a pipe, is possible. When three dimensional cutting machining on a pipe is performed with such a three dimensional laser beam machine, machining is performed by setting and holding a pipe by a chuck provided on a table side in many cases.
However, in order to compose a machining program necessary for performing three dimensional cutting machining with the above-mentioned three dimensional laser beam machine, it is necessary to designate three dimensional machining route (to be concrete, the route for moving a top end of a torch). In a conventional way, such a machining route is designated by computing with complex calculation or by memorizing shapes by teaching. Furthermore, the method of composing the above-mentioned machining program by a CAD/CAM machine or the like separately provided from the three dimensional laser beam machine is also known. In this method, the final machining form of a workpiece is composed as three dimensional data, machining route is computed by this three dimensional data, and the machining program is composed on the basis of the computed machining route with a CAD/CAM machine or the like. However, long time is necessary for complex calculation or teaching, and skill is also necessary. Besides, the method with the CAD/CAM machine or the like is also inconvenient since it is necessary to provide the CAD/CAM machine or the like separately from the three dimensional laser beam machine.
Besides, when a pipe is set by a chuck, it is necessary to position the central axis of the pipe at a machine center (the axial center of the chuck). But, this positioning operation is difficult to correctly perform. Then, it is necessary to amend the shift of a pipe for correct machining. But, in a conventional three dimensional laser beam machine, such amendment is not easily performed. Even if the machining program is easily composed, performing correct machining by executing this machining program actually is not easy.
Taking the above-mentioned circumstance into consideration, the object of the present invention is to provide a three dimensional linear processing machine and a method of composing and controlling machining program in the three dimensional linear processing machine, where long time or skill is not necessary for composing machining program, a CAD/CAM machine is not necessary to separately provide, the amendment of shift of a workpiece can be easily performed, then the operations from composing machining program to actual machining can be correctly and easily performed.
Of the present invention, the 1st invention is a three dimensional linear processing machine capable of performing a three dimensional linear machining, such as a three dimensional laser cutting machining, on a pipe, such as workpiece 60, 61, comprising:
a pipe rotating and holding means, such as a chuck 10, capable of positioning and holding the pipe to be machined at any rotational angle position around an axial center of the pipe;
a first memory means, such as a graphic data memory 32, storing machining modes concerning said pipe classified into a plurality of shape patterns, such as a shape pattern KPT, by machining shape;
a second memory means, such as an image information memory 30, storing dimensional data items, such as longitudinal dimension H, lateral dimension W, angle Q, length L and diameter D, necessary for machining of said shape pattern concerning respective shape patterns classified by said machining shape;
a display, such as a display 23;
a shape pattern display control means, such as an image control portion 27 and an image information memory 30, for displaying said plurality of shape patterns on said display, selectable by an operator;
an input means of said shape pattern, such as a keyboard 22;
a dimensional data display control means, such as an image control portion 27, for displaying on said display by selecting dimensional data item concerning said input shape pattern from said dimensional data items stored in said second memory means concerning a specific shape pattern input from said input means of said shape pattern;
an input means of dimensional data, such as a keyboard 22, capable of inputting dimensional data, such as a code parameter CP, corresponding to the dimensional data item on the basis of said dimensional data item displayed on said display;
a linear machining program composing means, a programming composing control portion 26, a solid data producing portion 31, a program computing and composing portion 35, for composing three dimensional laser machining program, such as a machining program PRO, concerning said pipe to be machined on the basis of said dimensional data corresponding to the input dimensional data item and said input shape pattern;
a third memory means, such as a shift quantity detecting program memory 39, for storing a shift quantity detecting program, such as a shift quantity detecting program ZPR, for measuring installation position shift quantity of said pipe, such as a shift quantity in a longitudinal direction TMz and a shift quantity in a lateral direction TMy, with respect to said pipe rotating and holding means when said pipe to be machined is installed on said pipe rotating and holding means;
an installation position shift quantity measuring means, such as a torch 15, a shift quantity detecting operation control portion 37, a driving control portion 40, a moving and driving machine 40a, a movement quantity measuring means 40b, a movement quantity computing portion 41, a shift quantity computing portion 42, an arrival judgment portion 43, a coordinate position detecting portion 51, a coordinate position memory 52 and a distance sensor 70, for reading out said shift quantity detecting program stored in said third memory means and for measuring installation position shift quantity of said pipe held by said pipe rotating and holding means; and
a machining control means, such as a driving control portion 40, a machining control portion 46, a laser generating control portion 47 and a program reading amendment, portion 49 for executing said three dimensional linear machining program concerning said pipe to be machined composed by said linear machining program composing means on the basis of measuring result of said installation position shift quantity measuring means, amending said installation position shift quantity by said pipe rotating and holding means, and for machining said pipe to be machined held by said pipe rotating and holding means.
Accordingly, when a machining program is composed, an operator can intuitively, visually, easily select shape patterns corresponding to a machining mode of a pipe to be machined watching a plurality of shape patterns displayed on the display. Furthermore, since the dimensional data items concerning the shape pattern are displayed on the display by inputting specific shape pattern corresponding to the machining mode through the input means of the shape pattern, it is possible to correctly acknowledge the dimensional data item necessary for inputting dimensional data, watching this display, and to input the dimensional data corresponding to this without errors.
Besides, since the three dimensional linear machining program concerning the pipe to be machined is automatically composed on the basis of the shape pattern and the dimensional data selected and input in this way, complex calculation by a hand or teaching as in the past is not necessary. Then, long time or skill is not necessary to compose machining program. Besides, since CAD/CAM machine or the like is not necessary to separately provide, it is convenient.
Besides, in the present invention, the installation position shift quantity when a pipe to be machined is installed on the pipe rotating and holding means is measured and the linear machining program is executed amending this installation position shift quantity. Then, even if the pipe is not correctly installed on the pipe rotating and holding means, correct machining is easily realized since this installation position shift quantity is automatically amended at the time of machining. That is, in the present invention, the operations from composing machining program to actual machining can be correctly and easily performed.
Besides, of the present invention, the 2nd invention is the three dimensional linear processing machine as set forth in the 1st invention, wherein said shape pattern has a plurality of shape patterns concerning a square pipe which section is square.
Accordingly, in addition to the effects of the 1st invention, since composing machining program concerning a square pipe is easily performed, it is convenient.
Besides, of the present invention, the 3rd invention is the three dimensional linear processing machine as set forth in the 10st invention, wherein said shape pattern has a plurality of shape patterns concerning a round pipe which section is round.
Accordingly, in addition to the effects of the 1st invention, since composing machining program concerning a round pipe is easily performed, it is convenient.
Of the present invention, the 4th invention is the three dimensional linear processing machine according to the 1st invention, wherein a plurality of the shift quantity detecting program for measuring installation position shift quantity of said pipe with respect to said pipe rotating and holding means are provided corresponding to said shape patterns, and the installation position shift quantity measuring means for measuring the installation position shift quantity of said pipe held by said pipe rotating and holding means reads out and executes the shift quantity detecting program corresponding to said input shape pattern.
Accordingly, by executing the shift quantity detecting program corresponding to the shape pattern, the measurement of the installation position shift quantity is accurately performed according to the shape of a pipe or the machining mode of the pipe to be machined, in addition to the effects according to the 1st invention. In the result, the amendment when the linear machining program is executed is accurate, and further accurate machining is realized.
Of the present invention, the 5th invention is a method of composing and controlling machining program in a three dimensional linear processing machine, said three dimensional linear processing machine capable of performing a three dimensional linear cutting machining on a pipe, said machine further comprising:
a pipe rotating and holding means, capable of positioning and holding the pipe to be machined at any rotational angle position around an axial center of the pipe;
a first memory means for storing machining modes concerning said pipe classified into a plurality of shape patterns by machining shape;
a second memory means for storing dimensional data items necessary for machining of said shape pattern concerning respective shape patterns classified by said machining shape;
a display;
a shape pattern display control means for displaying said plurality of shape patterns on said display, selectable by an operator;
an input means of said shape pattern;
a dimensional data display control means for displaying on said display by selecting dimensional data item concerning said input shape pattern from said dimensional data items stored in said second memory means concerning a specific shape pattern input from said input means of said shape pattern;
an input means of dimensional data capable of inputting dimensional data corresponding to said dimensional data item on the basis of said dimensional data item displayed on said display;
a linear machining program composing means for composing three dimensional linear machining program concerning said pipe to be machined on the basis of said dimensional data corresponding to the input dimensional data item and said input shape pattern;
a third memory means for storing a shift quantity detecting program for measuring installation position shift quantity of said pipe with respect to said pipe rotating and holding means when said pipe to be machined is installed on said pipe rotating and holding means;
an installation position shift quantity measuring means for reading out said shift quantity detecting program stored in said third memory means and for measuring installation position shift quantity of said pipe held by said pipe rotating and holding means; and
a machining control means for executing said three dimensional linear machining program concerning said pipe to be machined composed by said laser machining program composing means on the basis of measuring result of said installation position shift quantity measuring means, amending said installation position shift quantity by said pipe rotating and holding means, and for machining said pipe to be machined held by said pipe rotating and holding means; said method comprising:
when machining program is composed;
indicating to an operator a plurality of shape patterns stored in said first memory means by said shape pattern display control means through said display;
indicating to an operator dimensional data items concerning said input shape pattern through said display selected from said second memory means by said dimensional data display control means concerning specific shape pattern input by an operator through said input means of said shape pattern corresponding to the indication of said shape pattern;
composing a three dimensional linear machining program concerning a pipe to be machined by said linear machining program composing means on the basis of dimensional data concerning said specific shape pattern input by an operator through said input means of said dimensional data corresponding to the indication of said dimensional data item; and
inputting various kinds of data when machining program is composed with interactive mode between an operator and the three dimensional linear processing machine.
Accordingly, anyone can easily compose machining program with interactive mode even if an operator is not a skilled man.